


Amistad y pureza

by Alendarkstar



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Mimi y Yamato están preocupados porque su hija tiene problemas para aprender a leer.
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Tachikawa Mimi





	1. Chapter 1

Amistad y Pureza  
Disclaimer: Digimon pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo

El abc

Yamato llevó su mano hasta su frente en un intento por disminuir el enojo que sentía. Sabía que debía tener paciencia si quería que su hija aprendiera a leer, pero lo obstinada que era hacía que dicha tarea fuera difícil. Había sido citado por uno de los profesores de Coco para decirle que de no aprender a leer podría reprobar su primer año lectivo.  
—¡Es muy aburrido! —se quejó Coco y Yamato reconoció en ella uno de los pucheros que Mimi solía hacer cada vez que algo le fastidiaba.  
—Al contrario, cuando aprendas a leer verás que es muy divertido.  
La mirada de Coco estaba llena de incredibilidad.  
—Me gustan más las películas.  
Yamato se preguntó si los padres de Mimi habían pasado por lo mismo cuando habían intentado enseñarle a leer y se dijo que sí. Su pequeña Coco podría parecerse a él, pero solo en lo físico, en cuanto a su personalidad tenía mucho de Mimi en ella, aunque su esposa solía decir lo contrario.  
Ver a Mimi con una gran cantidad de papeles y de escarcha fue algo que sorprendió a Yamato. Inmediatamente se apresuró en ayudarla con todo lo que cargaba.  
—Es para ayudar a Coco con sus clases de lectura.  
—Es aburrido —volvió a quejarse Coco.  
—Es por eso por lo que le pondremos brillo.  
Mimi le extendió a su hija unas hojas de papel y le pidió que dibujara la letra a. Yamato creyó que se negaría, pero no fue así. Coco usó la escarcha y los lápices de color para hacer lo que su madre le había pedido. Sus trazos eran algo torcidos, pero la letra que había hecho era la que Mimi le había pedido.  
—También traje revistas.  
Yamato estaba por decirle a Mimi que consideraba que era material poco acto para su niña cuando vio la portada. En esta no aparecía una celebridad cuyo nombre no conocía ni le interesaba, sino una princesa, Blanca Nieves, la favorita de Coco. También notó que Mimi llevaba un cómic sobre esa princesa. Era la primera vez que Yamato veía un cómic de esa película, aunque el nombre del autor le resultaba conocido pues había escrito el primer cómic de su superhéroe favorito.  
Coco tomó los libros que Mimi le dio con gran felicidad. Ver a Blanca Nieves hizo que su felicidad aumentara considerablemente y que intentara leerlo. Después de unos minutos Yamato tuvo la sospecha de que su hija estaba inventando los diálogos, algo que confirmó con un rápido vistazo al cómic.  
—Creo que es muy pronto para esto.  
Coco se molestó cuando le quitaron el cómic, pero en vez de reclamar tomó papel y lápiz para poder continuar con el ejercicio que su madre le había puesto. Esa fue la primera vez que Yamato sintió que su hija estaba progresando.


	2. El primer concierto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumary: Mimi se prepara para subir al escenario. Cantar era algo que siempre había disfrutado, pero el hacerlo al lado de Yamato hacía que se sintiera como un sueño hecho realidad.

El primer concierto

No era la primera vez que Mimi subía a un escenario o que cantaba ante un público, pero la ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos era superior a la que había sentido en ese entonces. Eran muchas las personas que habían asistido a ese lugar para escucharla cantar y por primera vez compartiría el escenario con una persona muy importante para ella.  
Era un sueño hecho realidad.  
Respiró profundo y alisó su vestido pese a que se encontraba en un estado impecable. Revisó su maquillaje en un espejo de mano comprobando que todo seguía en su lugar. Los maquillistas habían dedicado horas a su imagen y se habían asegurado de que se conservara de ese modo por un largo rato.  
—¿Estás bien, Mimi? —le preguntó Palmon.  
Mimi se sobresaltó al escuchar las palabras de su compañera.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó con una mano en el pecho. Estaba tan nerviosa que cualquier cosa bastaba para alterarla —. No es que me moleste verte, pero no quiero que te pierdas el concierto.  
—Pensé que podrías necesitarme y veo que tenía razón.  
Mimi abrazó a Palmon como modo de agradecimiento. No quería mentirle y sabía que su compañera la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo algo le preocupaba.  
—No te preocupes —Palmon continuó hablando —, eres la mejor cantante del mundo, no podrías hacerlo mal ni siquiera si quisieras.  
—Eso no se puede negar —respondió Mimi con falsa modestia.  
—Y yo estaré allí para apoyarte.  
Palmon y Mimi se separaron al escuchar esas palabras. Mimi se sintió un tanto sorprendida al ver a Yamato apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta de manera despreocupada. Mentalmente se preguntó si ese era el día de visitar a Mimi hasta su camerino. No era algo que le molestara, aunque si la hubieran encontrado maquillándose hubiera sido diferente. Si bien Mimi no solía usar grandes cantidades de maquillaje solía molestarse fácilmente cuando alguien la interrumpía durante una de sus sesiones de belleza.  
—Tranquilo, Yamato, no haré nada para opacarte —le dijo con tono bromista.  
Yamato sonrío a modo de respuesta y Mimi no supo cómo tomárselo. Una parte de ella se sintió ofendida al considerar que Yamato no la veía como a una rival, pero otra se sintió alagada al pensar que él no creía que ella pudiera recurrir a trucos sucios y egoístas para alcanzar la fama.  
—Aunque admito que estoy nerviosa —Mimi continuó hablando de una forma sobreactuada —, estaré cantando al lado de uno de los mejores cantantes del mundo y podría desmayarme si no tengo mi amuleto de la buena suerte.  
—¿Qué amuleto? —preguntó Yamato confundido.  
—Un beso de mi novio.  
Mimi se acercó a Yamato y lo besó. Aquel gesto fue correspondido por su novio que se mostró igual o más ansioso que ella ante ese contacto.  
Poco después los dos subieron al escenario y sus voces maravillaron a toda la audiencia.


End file.
